Onception
by Isybelle
Summary: Dominic Gold lost his son and himself. In a bid for revenge, he gathers a highly skilled group together all determined to see Cora Mills destroyed in the most insidious manner possible, through her mind. Could his desire for revenge destroy the only thing Gold has left to live for? Warning: Character Death and Drug references. RSS story for loveisamysterytobeuncovered


The golden streetlights were starting to flicker, giving off a neglected air to the street. The driving rain had forced all but those with the most urgent business from the streets. Gold pulled his coat tighter around him walking briskly towards a dilapidated block of flats; Lyon Terrace with its faded crumbling façade had a pale dingy light emanating from one of the central windows. Once in the dimly lit lobby, Gold paused, looking around. Gold had never considered himself a sentimental man, but it seemed ironic that such an auspicious event was to begin, or was it end, in such an unremarkable venue. Shaking off such thoughts, Gold strode towards the stairs, giving no outward sign of the agony throbbing through his ankle. He gave the sign on the lift a brief glance. 'These lifts are out of service, we shall try and have them fixed as soon as possible'. Gold snorted, judging by the graffiti on and around the sign, that sign had been hanging there for at least 8 years. He began to ascend the stairs, the enormity of his task seemed to be finally reaching him and by the time he reached the fourth floor the pounding of his heart had little to do with his exertions on the stairs.

The light was on in flat 404. Gold surveyed it closely. Within, there was a table, a collection of chairs ranging from stools to an imposing armchair and the mottled, damp paper peeling from the walls. The most important feature was not what it contained but what it lacked; except for Gold it was completely deserted. Gold sat in the high winged armchair opposite the door and waited.

Regina had fallen into this enterprise purely by chance and acquaintance. From what had started as a pleasant day doting on a beloved godson, Regina had been offered the chance at revenge on one who had not just betrayed her once but had the galling and dangerous honour of having done so upon numerous occasions. While in many ways Regina believed herself to be a reformed character, citing her place as godmother to her longstanding nemesis' son as proof of such change. This did not alter the fact that Cora had not only made her to look a fool but had put many people, whom Regina begrudgingly cared about, in mortal danger. That was not an act she would allow to go without necessary retribution. While she was still greatly sceptical of Gold's ability to achieve HIS goals she felt that whatever happened in this venture her goals would one way or another be met. How Gold might react to failure though? It was this thought that Regina was pondering as she entered the dimly lit flat, to see the man himself sitting opposite deep in thought. Gold's personality had undergone so many changes to such terrifying extremes in such a short period of time, Regina no longer quite knew what to make of her old mentor.

'Ready Dearie?'

'Of course I am.' She snapped, 'Are you?'

Gold raised his head, not missing the accusation implicit in the question.

'And what, do you mean by that?'

'You can't deny she is not a… a..'

'A what?' His voice, cold and sharp as a trap.

'A complication…worse a distraction in a situation where there are more than enough of both, so why add more...'

'You have neglected to mention two other descriptions of her' Gold interrupted harshly with a glare 'and that is firstly she is the best architect I have seen in years, and secondly and arguably most important of all, she is my problem so refrain from commenting… Please.'

Regina gritted her teeth, stalking over to a high stool and sat down glowering at the floor.

Gold resumed his silent vigil of the flat door.

Victor Whale's inclusion in this endeavour was purely for science. He didn't care who the subject was, as long as they were able to fulfil their objective. Upon occasion, Whale felt that, despite the deep intimate relationship Gold had possessed with the victim, all his insight into Cora's thought processes were completely negated by the deep seated loathing felt by almost all parties towards their victim. However, how often did opportunities such as this occur? The ideal group of individuals all striving towards the same goal as he. While he felt it was not perfect, it was still a wonderful opportunity. No-one could deny his pragmatism. The science of Gold's endeavour was fascinating, and with so much potential in possibly millions of different cases. Imagine the power in convincing a woman guilty of a horrific crime that they had to confess. Imagine the lives that could be saved and the faith that could be returned to the justice system. Imagine the fame the scientist who helped bring this about would receive. Months of meticulous planning, fighting and manipulation all led up to this night. Whale slipped silently into the flat barely nodding in greeting to Regina and Gold. Taking the small armchair in the far corner, staring unseeingly at the rain still pounding on the window, the silence stretched on.

Jefferson 'arguably the finest chemist of the generation' Dodgson, had many stories surrounding his name, each more ludicrous than the last. One of the few details all these tales could agree on was this, he never got over the death of his wife. Jefferson had first encountered Cora while mixing his own illicit concoctions for himself and a select group of friends, Cora's eyes had lit up with excitement at the drugs. However it was not the effects of the powders that fuelled her enthusiasm, but the power these effects could eventually wield for her. For Jefferson, it had been creating an escape from an oppressive world. He had many regrets over those years, most revolve around not murdering Cora while he had plenty opportunity. Occasionally he thought if he should feel guilt over those who took his drugs. He never did, for two simple reasons: firstly, he, a man who had been swimming in a bizarre and potent combination of his drugs, had been able to go cold turkey. Secondly, he was convinced that the drugs had never harmed any person to the extent they had harmed him. Alice had never been fond of the drugs, she never thought either of them had needed them. When Alice became pregnant, Jefferson became sober; vowing to remain so while his baby walked the earth. Several months after the birth of Grace Carol Dodgson, Jefferson and Alice were at a party, when they bumped into an old acquaintance. Cora was her vivacious, attentive self, even buying them both drinks before disappearing into the party, reminding them to call on her if they ever wanted to catch up. That evening Alice suffered a serious seizure induced from unknown substances, she never woke up. Jefferson stood, stock still, eyes closed, hand tightly gripping the door handle. After thirteen half minutes exactly his eyes flew open. With energy of a completely different person, Jefferson bounded in to the room.

'Mr Dodgson, thank you for joining us' came the soft and dangerous voice from the armchair.

'Not even the last to arrive Gold, so stop your snippiness'

Gold raised an eyebrow looking up at Jefferson with a sardonic grin across his face. 'You are right dearie, we are still waiting on Miss French but you, unlike her, have some vital preparations to complete, before we can continue with our endeavour.

'Most of it is done Goldie, don't get your knickers in a twist' called out Jefferson pulling out various vials and powders from assorted pockets, and dumping them unceremoniously on to the table. He started mixing chemicals together with a frenzied, fumbling dexterity, while the flat once again sank into silence.

Belle French's involvement in the escapade was the most fortuitous. She had spent many hours studying in the library for her final year of literature and architectural design. The library was a constant hive of activity, with students and professors alike teaming through its doors. In such an environment it is easy to believe yourself to be watched, but it is equally easy to brush off such a sensation, blaming it on an overactive imagination and chronic exhaustion. In such a busy setting it feels far easier to openly stare, only to briskly walk away as soon as they sense detection, assuming that their face would never be thought on and therefore no chance of being remembered. Belle found her name had been put forward by one of her professors to work on a fascinating new project for a somewhat mysterious benefactor. Professor Nolan had little time personally for the dreamwalkers, believing it to be at its essence a deeply manipulative process. He could not deny however, that firstly, Gold truly excelled in it, though as that man seemed to live and breathe deception this was hardly surprising. Secondly, the opportunities it offered an architect were close to limitless, being able to see your designs all built among a skyline, and then zero on small details, pulling the entire structure down if necessary to get it absolutely perfect. As much as David Nolan felt wary towards Henry's other grandfather, he could not deny that what he was suggesting did sound like a marvellous opportunity for a student such as Belle French.

Belle stood awkwardly to the side of the classroom watching intently while Nolan and a mysterious individual, she assumed to be the benefactor, had the quietest blazing row she had ever encountered. Occasionally words would jump out through the furious hissing. Nolan's watch words seemed to be: 'selfish', 'insane', 'thoughtless' and 'dangerous'. While the stranger favoured: 'opportunity', 'Henry', 'Bae' and 'justice'. Eventually David Nolan conceeded, throwing his hands in the air, whether as a gesture of surrender or simply washing his hands of the entire affair. The stranger was fiddling constantly with a small charm, a delicate little spinning wheel. He would set the wheel in motion and only when it finally stopped spinning would he set it in motion again. He limped slowly to Belle, still absent mindedly spinning the charm. With a jolt, Belle suddenly she recognised the stranger as a frequent visitor to the architect's corner of the library; he had piqued her interest as he never seemed to be looking for a book, but scanning for an individual.

'Miss French, I'm Dominic Gold, and I believe we can be of mutual assistance to each other.' His tone was clipped and professional, as though he spent his life making such comments to near total strangers.

'How?' curiosity colouring her voice.

'I could help you achieve your wildest..'

'No' she stopped him mid flow, a look of shock briefly passed over his sharp features. She took this opportunity to plough on 'I want to know how I could be of assistance to you? That's why I am here isn't it? What exactly is the project you wish me to work on?' Gold eyed her shrewdly,

'What do you know about dream manipulation' he inquired trying to gauge her reaction.

'Oh, well only the basic theories, mostly how it pertains to paradoxes. When the theory first arrived it sent many post modernists authors into paroxysm of delight. I know they are fictional narratives but the information included was accurate' she tailed off blushing at what she viewed as her naïve incompetence, by discussing literature when he was asked for science. Gold instead of mocking as she half expected look shocked and possibly a flicker of respect fluttered over his features.

'I need an architect for a dangerous venture; I need you in particular Miss French as I need someone not simply with the skill and ability of an architect but with a vivid imagination and the ability to think on their feet. Your academic record proves all three qualities nicely.'

Belle contemplated this for a moment, 'So I'll learn to dreamwalk?'

'Naturally' Gold look confused at such a simple caveat.

A wide smile lit up her bright blue eyes, she took a moment to compse her voice 'When can I start?'

Belle and Gold found themselves in the middle of the Great Hall of what seemed to be a fairytale castle.

'This is amazing!' Exclaimed Belle, walking towards a pile of books, perched precariously on a spindly table and flicking through them. She positively skipped around the room examining every item. Amazed at the detail and intricacy of the illusion. Gold stood stock still, gazing at Belle French. The enthusiasm was a normal reaction, and of course he had heard and taken part in many intellectual discussions on the minutiae of dreamwalking. However, seeing such raw enthusiasm and deep understanding of how the process worked in one individual was very rare. Gold pulled himself away from thoughts of the last person that he had known to have been so enthusiastic for dreamwalking, look how THAT had ended. It was a sobering thought.

'If you wish to use this as a chance to discover the dragon's secrets, you will be bitterly disappointed. None have yet been able to find the source of my power and you dearie will be no exception.' He snapped as she came over to him. Her face that had seconds ago been alight with joy seemed to be extinguished.

Examining his face carefully she softly replied, 'You are not a dragon,' Dear God you are changeable, she thought irritably, have a filty temper, especially when you feel wrong footed. But you never scare me and you are certainly not a monster'. During this little speech the light partially returned to her face, to Gold she seemed to shine with the brightest sincerity. After a heavy silence:

'I wish to show you something you might like' He told her quietly, before striding off up a concealed staircase. It was only as the last glimpses of his suit swept behind the painting, that it occurred to Belle that in this dreamworld he no longer required his cane. On reaching their intended destination Belle fell silent. A huge circular room filled with rows upon rows of books. The ceiling was a glass dome with a nearly transparent chandelier in the centre of the room, which would give the impression of a second sun trapped with in the confines of the library. Allowing the room to always shine brightest of all the rooms. The soft dappled light of the afternoon sun fell gently on Belle's awe struck expression.

'For your research, I have most of these books in the real world too, but, well in this environment it allows you to practice the theory you research.'

Over the subsequent months, Belle spent most of her waking and dreaming hours with Gold, in one capacity or another, either architect or student. It was his inspiration for her totem. A chipped teacup, she had accidentally broken after a gruelling soiree in her subconscious. Gold continued to use the Enchanted Castle as the venue for her training, claiming that 'to truly understand the limitless nature of the world around you in this state, a fairytale castle is a good place to begin, magic, the impossible and amazing live in such venues. It allows the mind the most freedom.' That had been Gold's excuse, and while that was part of the reason, Belle could never shake the feeling that there was another more clandestine reason for his choice of location, possibly attached to the young boy Belle kept spotting out of the corner of her eye.

Gold had long ago started trusting Belle not to search for his secrets but the west wing was still forbidden. Secretly, Belle was touched that he trusted her enough to give her the rough location. One evening, only a few weeks before the plan was to take place, Gold was in another part of the castle planning, and Belle was exhausted in the library, desperately trying to modulate a theory that she had been working on. Xeno's punch, as she called it. While an assailant might try and shoot stab or punch you, if you concentrate on the space between the weapon and yourself, changing the rules so that they can only move half the distance and then half again, never quite able to touch, you can avoid the attack. This was marvellous in theory but getting the theory to behave practically had been taxing. She was about to call Gold when she spotted the little boy. She had only ever seen him out of the corner of her eye, looking at him full in the face was a peculiar experience. The child seemed to be in a state of flux, unable to decide how old he was, growing from a six year old to fourteen in the blink of an eye. He stared at Belle, then crooked his finger, she hurried after. So intrigued by the figure she was following, she didn't realise where she was going until the boy stopped and Belle realised with a sinking feeling that she was in a part of the castle she did not recognize. She was the only one to make changes in the castle, testing out a theory about prolonged visits to the subconscious, allowing the mind to be more receptive and less aggressive to the intruder's influence. The salient fact was, if she didn't know the room it was because she had never entered it and the only rooms she had never entered were in the west wing. Belle was immediately anxious to leave, despite the nagging curiosity as to what secrets Gold held. Her decision to leave or investigate was made for her by the boy, who finally spoke.

'Where is Papa?' his voice, like his face seemed to be modulating between that of adult and child. Despite the unease the voice gave her, the scared and desperate look was that of a child looking for his parent even when it was briefly in the face of a thirty year old.

'I don't know, sweetheart I'm sorry, if I fetch Gold will he be able to...' she tried to placate the child

'You know where he is, I KNOW you know' the child was shouting now getting more and more distressed. He started running towards Belle whether to strike her or simply shout in her face, suddenly the door behind them burst open and Gold flew in, scooping the boy into his arms and held him while he sobbed.

'Papa, papa, I was scared, papa, scared you had left me alone' Gold's frame shook while he gently rocked the child in his arms.

'Don't worry Bae, I'm here, son I'm always here' his voice cracked.

The child fell, supernaturally fast, into a deep sleep. Gold tucked him into bed and stalked softly to the door, gesturing with an irate motion for Belle to follow him.

As soon as the door was closed Gold rounded on her.

'What, Miss French, was my one rule? Do not disturb the west wing, but no, you are not even capable of doing that much. You must poke your nose into every corner of my life; invade every single aspect of it. Unfurl every layer you encounter. You, obstinate, selfish… You think I am some secret hero, a knight from this castle. You are wrong I am a VILLAIN, WE ARE ALL VILLAINS! I am a monster looking for peace of mind. If you are so determined to be a hero and save the world with your ridiculous theories then our partnership has come to an end. I don't want you anymore dearie' Gold was shaking as much in body as in voice

'He came looking for me Gold. You know what that means, it means some where deep down, in a tiny corner of your heart you wanted me to know, wanted me to see' Belle looked him square in the eye, even if her voice wasn't as loud as she wanted.

At this Gold seemed to deflate, all the righteous anger that had been blazing in him a second ago replaced by a world-weary expression, fighting back tears.

' He, he…' Gold was incapable of finishing the sentence.

'I am sorry I intruded Gold, truly, I just… why did you never tell me you're a father.'

Gold looked incredulously at Belle.

'After all I have just told you, it is that information you take away' Gold was unable to look her in the eye and therefore settled for a spot on her right shoulder.

'Do you truly want me to leave' she whispered

His reply was barely audible. 'No'

She stepped closer, gently tilting his head so he looked her in the eye.

'Good, then I'm staying' Her heart seemed to be beating three times louder and faster than normal.

'Good' he murmured, his breathe tickling her face.

They continued to stare at each other, the world around them falling away, till they seemed to fill time and space. Both were waiting on the other to do...something, finally Gold blinked and went to move away. It was in that moment of seeming to loose her chance that Belle jumped up and kissed him, it was a short peck. As Belle moved back, she briefly glimpsed Gold stunned face before he swooped down and kissed her, slanting his mouth gently over hers and pulling her into his arms. They were still holding each other when the first stands of 'Tale as old as time' started to permeate the room and world around them.

Belle dragged herself out of the stone cold bath, leaning over to help Gold out of the same predicament. They both looked at the other grinning shyly. Gold stumbled over to where the towels were, wordlessly passing one to Belle. She took it with a nod of thanks. After several minutes, Gold broke the silence.

'I believe I owe you a story' Once again he seemed to find it easier to focus on her left shoulder.

Sitting on the edges of opposite baths, cocooned in towels, Belle and Gold faced each other, Gold took a steadying breathe and began to speak.

'My son was born, on 3rd June. I was only young at the time, but quickly my boy became my world. Dreamwalking theory had only just begun to emerge. Those who wished to capitalise on the opportunity it afforded had to work hard to keep up with all the new discoveries. Consequently in an attempt to provide for my son, the boy's mother having left before the child could speak, I spent all of my time working, obsessed by the chance and potential. For many years it was simply my boy and I, it was a time when the work was easy to put away as Bae's happiness was what it was all for. When Bae was fourteen I met Cora, she was intelligent and charming. She seemed truly fascinated in me. I was flattered and believed myself to be in love. Maybe I was for a time. Cora and I worked together as dreamwalkers, we made obscene amounts of money. I used mine to help grow my empire. Cora used hers to do something similar however, she chose to go in to a market with a higher rate of return, but far more risk. Drugs. Bae hated dreamwalking and Cora, eventually he ran away saying he was done with me. I was devastated, for years I came up with convoluted plans to convince him to return. Nothing worked, in the end it was the birth of his own son that brought him back to me. His wife, Emma, had spent her childhood in care, until being adopted when she was fourteen by the Nolan's. Family was important to her and it inspired Bae to come back to me. He was frosty but it was a start and I wept for joy. He made steep caveats. I had to stop dreamwalking and I had to leave Cora. Cora and I had only remained together as a technicality for years so that was not a great loss for either party. However, the refusal to continue dreamwalking was a huge bone of contention for Cora. The dreamwalkers business was giving her a front to launder all her drug money, without it she was unable to explain her revenues. It was more than that; she had become addicted to the power of manipulating minds to do her bidding. We both had, to some extent, but with my son on the line I would have gone through anything. I stopped dreamwalking, and opened a small antiques shop, my son and his family would visit me regularly. I was content. On the 29th August, the family had decided to come round for dinner, a final celebration before Henry returned to school. Emma and I had started on the wine before we realised we didn't have any desert. It being a celebration for Henry this was deemed unacceptable. Bae grabbed my car keys and drove off to avoid missing family dinner time. The car blew up before he had reached the end of the drive, and my boy, my beautiful boy died at the scene.' Gold was sobbing, his body racked with the pain. Belle crossed to his side and held him while he gained his composure.

'Loosing him…I didn't deal with it well. I… I lived as an addict in the dream world. I recreated our life together, edited it in a way so it was all the happy moments strung together. Just Bae and I together, bliss. I would have probably remained there indefinitely had reality not started to intrude. Bae, as you saw was always fluctuating in age, Henry started to make appearances in our little world. His presence reminded me of the responsibility I had to the living, and the promise to stop dreamwalking I had made to Bae. The legacy of my year in the dreamworld you witnessed earlier tonight. I can't banish him, so he remains trapped in my subconscious as much as I am trapped by his presence. That, Belle, is why I assembled this group to Incept Cora Mills; I want her to confess to sabotaging the car and consequently killing my son. I don't want her to just be caught, I posses enough evidence, if not to have her incarcerated for Bae's death, she could be punished for a hundred more. No, I want her to feel the full weight of her crime, and to be crushed by it, as I was. I told you I am not a good man, this is not simply justice, this is revenge.' Gold realised that Belle's tears had been falling thick and fast into his hair while he had spoken. He raised his head, slightly nervous to look her in the face.

'I am sorry Gold, I am so, so, sorry.'

They stayed there holding each other, on the edge of a bath baring to the other their soul.

Belle slipped round the door of flat 404. Her hair seemed to be plastered to her head and her shoes were sodden. She gave Gold a swift smile, which he returned. She moved a desk chair half way between Regina and Gold, waiting patiently for the meeting to begin.

'Now we are all assembled, I thought it best to go over the details. Tomorrow we are going to lure the target to this address…'

Regina interrupted looking sceptical, 'How are we, the triumvirate of her enemies supposed to lure her anywhere without her suspicions being aroused?'

'Dearie you answer your own question, only three of us are known to the target and therefore Dr Whale can easily call her wishing to make some sort of deal with her...'

'I shall not, it could seriously damage my reputation, if it ever came to light that I involved myself in such medically nefarious affairs.' Gold's eyebrows were in danger of disappearing in to his hairline at this speech. Before he could retort, Belle swooped in.

'I'll do it, she doesn't know me, it should be fine' Belle looked around, hoping for some support.

'Belle, no, it won't work' Gold seemed determined.

'And why not?' Belle inquired, trying valiantly to keep her voice neutral

'You are of no interest to her. To her you would simply be another student looking for drugs, a penny a dozen.' Gold exclaimed exasperatedly.

'You're right I need an edge.' Belle replied calmly, turning to the table, 'Jeff can you give me the name's of the unusual compounds in the drugs and contacts she frequently uses. That should be enough to rattle her enough to meet with me. In fact we could use it to our advantage, I could drop a hint that someone in her inner circle was trying to cut her out, surely that would make her more susceptible later on.' Belle once again looked around for support.

Jefferson gave a low whistle 'She's right Goldie, it's a great plan and will help later on'

Whale was nodding enthusiastically, happy to support any plan that didn't involve him having direct contact with Cora Mills.

Regina was also nodding pensively 'You have to admit Gold it is perfect, you are not getting distracted are you?' A smirk curling her lips at the question.

'No' snarled Gold. 'So be it, Miss French will lure Cora here to make a deal. Then…

'Thank you for meeting me Miss Mills, I do assure you it is worth your while.' Belle, poured them both a cup of tea in flat 404 Lyon Terrace.

'I understand you have a deal you wish to discuss.' There was a practiced ease surrounding her movement's that barely masked her nerves.

'Yes, I recently received some interesting information from an…anonymous source' Belle coyly cleared her throat smirking at the visible discomfort Cora was suffering.

'A steady supply should guarantee my silence' Belle picked up her teacup, glancing at Cora over the rim to gauge her reaction.

'A personal supply sounds perfectly reasonable, would you like some now?' Cora's mouth cracked wide in a victorious grin, as she produced a small tablet.

'You misunderstand me Miss Mills, I do not intend to take them myself, no, I wish to start my own little enterprise.' Cora dropped the tablet on the table, looking incandescent. 'I assure you my aspirations are modest compared to the desires of my source.' It was the magic phrase, Cora's entire demeanour changed.

'My dear,' her voice dangerously soft. 'I find myself absurdly impressed with you, you have proved yourself to be intelligent, enterprising and able to think on your feet, all qualities I greatly admire. Given what you tell me I feel the need for a partner, someone I know I can trust. You seem like the perfect candidate. We could share the business together.' Cora's face had the look of a viper playing with its pray.

'What would the price be for such a deal' Belle inquired

'Simple, the name of your informant' Cora examined Belle's face with baited breath.

'I think, you have a new partner' Belle beamed. 'Shall we toast our new partnership.'

'Indeed' said Cora, smiling widely as she raised her teacup to her lips and drank. The effect was immediate. She keeled over, unconscious. Whale, moved from out of the shadow's to check her vitals before helping Regina hook her into a chair suspended above a bath. Gold, Belle, Regina and Whale all heaved themselves into similar chairs and hooked themselves up to their respective I.V. drips. Jefferson stood watch by Cora, holding her drip of the Dreamwalker drug, ready to place it into her system when Belle was unconscious. Simultaneously they all swallowed the concoction, falling into unconsciousness.

'You were quite right Cora this is a far more conducive environment to celebrate our new partnership' called out Belle to Cora, over the pounding music

'I'm glad you think so my dear,'Cora preened hiding her confusion. 'The Enchanted Forest has always been a beloved little haunt of mine'. The purple, blue light of the club made Cora's red dress look like crude oil, while Belle's silver number shimmered.

'Your source my dear, if we are to be partners I really feel we should deal with this insubordination together.' The snap back to business belying her fear at the information Belle held.

Belle leant in conspiratorially, 'I really feel we need to curb the influence of the Tweedle's'

'Those belligerent, brainless fools think they can cheat me' Cora looked enraged but covered it quickly.' Thank you my dear, I think I can deal with it from here on in.' Belle was about to reply when Whale walked over to Cora, and asked her to go with her. Belle waited till they were out of sight and collapsed in her chair, she sensed rather than saw Gold take the empty chair Cora had just vacated.

'Are you alright?' his voice heavy with concern.

'Yes' she sighed, still not opening her eyes.

'The hardest bit is over. Now all you have to do is…' He consoled

'Maintain three separate worlds in all the necessary detail' she said with a hollowed expression, 'though after those conversations that truly does feel like I should breeze through.'

'If it counts for anything, I admire your bravery enormously.' Gold's sincerity made Belle smile and finally open her eyes, just in time to see the blinding light which meant they were moving to the next level of the dream.

Gold and Belle blinked finding themselves in a dense forest, perched on a rock. Before Gold could comment on the location, Regina ran up to them panting and wheezing.

'Whale encountered some problems; Cora spotted the Tweedle's, and chased after them.' She puffed. 'When I saw her here she seemed very suspicious. I think she knows she is dreamwalking.'

Gold's face was inscrutable at this information. 'We always knew this was a possibility. It doesn't change anything we can still continue...' The rest of Gold's sentence was interrupted by a hoard of ferocious boy's running at them, weapons raised. They ran, helter skelter through the undergrowth, dodging the occasional arrow or javelin.

Regina, pulling Gold along with her, slipped into some well hidden caves, they were soon joined by Belle.

'She is hunting for intruders. This has to constitute at least a problem.' Raged Regina.

'Surely it was an obvious possibility, and one, fortunately _I_ planned for.' Replied Gold with an obnoxious smugness that simply riled Regina further.

'How, what is your great plan? If we leave they will attack us, and we awake or they lead her straight… Oh.'

'Oh indeed'

'Are you telling me you are using her own alarm system to bring her straight to us' Belle interjected, grinning.

From outside a low thud of wood on earth was reverberating, it grew louder and louder. Regina moved to the concealed entrance of the cave, peering out.

'They seem to be assembling, right outside the cave' she whispered, though by this time there was no need to keep her voice down, as the thudding of the sticks above was close to deafening.

'Follow my lead,' Gold said before ducking out to face the horde.

Cora had now reached the group, standing in front like a peculiar conductor of a monotonous orchestra; her eyes were fixed on the Tweedles' heads that had been placed on spikes by her hellions. She didn't notice the change in the lost boy's until the cause spoke to her in a soft voice that filled all her sleeping moments.

'Hello Cora' Gold murmured.

Cora whipped around. Her face blanched, she staggered backwards into the stomping children, as she took in the sight of Gold, Regina, and Belle all lined up, facing her.

'I am dreamwalking' Cora whispered

'Yes' replied Gold

'People truly are trying to bring me down' her voice sounded small and scared

'Yes' replied Gold

'You three…'

'We, Cora, represent that which you fear the most. The retribution for your past crimes' Regina gave a sardonic smile. 'betrayal from those you trust,' Belle stared back, grim faced. 'And finally Cora, me. We are your greatest fears, it makes sense, therefore that we are what you conjure to protect yourself, when you feel most vulnerable. We are not here to kill you, here to help you.' Gold's face had not a hint of emotion upon it, Cora desperately searched first his then the others for a hint of malice, all she encountered was stoic silence.

Eventually, she seemed to come to a decision. 'I do not trust Gold. I never did, but while I do not trust any of you, I know that none of you have any need to perform a dreamwalk _with me_. You all wish me dead. So, you can't possibly be real.'

'Glad you saw reason Cora,' with a shadow of a grin crossing his features. 'Will you come with us now dearie.'

Cora joined their party. Regina nodded to Belle and Gold before peeling off to set the alarm system in place. As before a bright white light engulfed them. This time they found themselves in a cobbled maze. Cora strode ahead, leading them to the very heart of the maze. Belle noticed Gold had started to fiddle incessantly with something in his pocket. When they finally reached the centre of the maze, Belle and Gold were shocked to encounter a heart shaped mausoleum. From it emanated a cacophony of dull thuds. A malevolent air hung around it. Above the thudding of hearts, the first notes of 'Tale as old as time' seemed to resonate, time was running out. Gold strode into the mausoleum, followed closely by Cora. As Belle tried to follow, the door flung shut in her face.

Gold snapped around at the echoing bang of the doors slamming shut.

'Let her in' he growled, at Cora.

'No. She was surplus to requirement. I only need you, Gold to scare away the monsters.'

'The monster all other monster's fear' he murmured under his breath, his face tort.

'Well quite' smiled Cora.

Gold sidled over nonchalantly to where a box stood on a plinth in the centre of the room. The box was made out of gold filigree hearts, through the gaps a curious red light could be seen. Gold gently removed the single item from his pocket, a small poloroid, taken at a non-descript fair, of Bae, Gold and Cora all smiling and happy. The family he always hoped they could be, before her greed and his ambition tore them all apart. 'Tale as old as time' was starting to blare insistently.

'A curious note on the nature of monster's Cora, is that they are made not born.'With that he slipped the picture into the box, a blinding flash of white light and all he was aware of was the sensation of falling very far but very slowly away from all that was tangible.

The following months, went in a blur for Gold. They seemed to encompass an eternity but simultaneously only last seconds. Belle finished her degree. Gold resumed his work at his antiques store. Emma and Henry were a constant part of their lives which meant so was Regina, and to Belle's embarrassment so were Professors David and Mary-Margaret Nolan.

Whale had published many articles about their experiment, to much acclaim, a fact that aggravated Jefferson no end, as it had been his chemical wizardry which had allowed the experiment to go ahead. He only said this to infuriate Whale, as truthfully Jefferson was too busy catching up on every minute missed with his daughter to care for the world. Having faced down her mother, many of Regina's ghosts were finally put to bed allowing her to be accepted as part of a family.

What of Cora? She had left Lyon Terrace in floods of tears, racing to the nearest police station to confess her crimes, though most of her first confession was incoherent wailing about her poor sweet boy. Given the sheer number of crimes she faced life imprisonment, a life alone, unloved and aching.

Belle once asked Gold, if he ever missed dreamwalks. He considered her for a moment, before putting down his teacup.

'I can't say that I don't miss Bae, every day, and that I won't continue to do so for as long as I live.' Replied Gold slowly, he looked up to examine Belle's face carefully, before taking a steadying breath and continuing. 'There are days when it is tempting, but, before the temptation takes hold I remember how much he loathed the practice and how trapped and miserable the boy seemed. I love my son and I refuse to trap his memory in a false amber because of my guilt. I also have something to live for beyond Bae, which I did not have before'

Belle smiled at his words, kissing him briefly before returning to her work. Gold -finally felt at peace.


End file.
